


Haven't You Heard? I'm in Persona 5!

by jokermans



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series, 坂本ですが？ | Sakamoto desu ga? | Haven't You Heard? I'm Sakamoto
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokermans/pseuds/jokermans
Summary: The Phantom Thieves were going to take down Kamoshida. But Akira notices his friend Sakamoto seemed different from yesterday. In fact...he looked like an entirely different person. He was cool, cooler, COOLEST!





	Haven't You Heard? I'm in Persona 5!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Most random thing I've written so far! I noticed only 1 other guy wrote about a crossover of this on Fanfiction net. So, I'm just writing this for the laughs! Hope you guys like it! Might continue it if people like it!

Akira slowly got up from his bed on the second floor of LeBlanc. Today was the day they were ready to begin infiltrating Kamoshida’s palace. They’ve got all the tools they needed and according to Morgana, the four of them should be able to do it. Ann was now part of the team and Akira was sure she would definitely be a valuable addition to their group. They were the Phantom Thieves.

“Let’s do this.” he said to himself.

Akira got dressed up and ready for school. He left and said his goodbyes to Sojiro as he made his way to Shujin Academy. When he finally arrived at the right station, he noticed his friend and other member of the Phantom Thieves approach him. But something was odd as he looked upon his friend. For some reason…he seemed different…and for the strangest reason…he couldn’t remember his first name. The only thing that came to mind was his last name… “Sakamoto.”

“Hey Sakamoto! Good morning.” Akira nodded to him.

“Good morning to you too.”

Akira continued to feel like something was off with his friend as they walked to school together. The first apparent thing was he was no longer wearing anything unique with his school uniform. He looked prim and proper, and very sharp. He looked like a model student. Buttoned up and spotless. There was more…and Akira couldn’t help but ask.

“Hey uhm…dude. Didn’t you have…blonde hair yesterday?” Akira asked.

Sakamoto looked at him, unphased with his inquiry. He pushed up the smooth glasses he wore up a bit before he replied.

“Yes. But I naturally have black hair so….I changed it back.” Sakamoto replied without batting an eye.

Akira in his heart couldn’t refute him or anything so he let it go, thinking it was normal. Akira even had a hard time remembering whether or not Sakamoto wore glasses in the first place. A lot of things felt odd and yet alright at the same time. His facial features seemed sharper and more confident. He seemed calm and collected. In fact…he seemed… pretty cool. After a minute of staring…Akira just accepted it. Maybe he didn’t notice that Sakamoto was always that cool.

As they approached the school gate, there were numerous gazes at Sakamoto. Before they were gazes of contempt and disdain. Now the stares were gazes of interest and awe. 

“Was…Sakamoto always that cool-looking?” a voice said that Akira heard from nearby. 

The two continued walking together and the eyes continued watching. The whispers continued. It was a strange feeling. He was sure that people thought of him as a delinquent but Sakamoto seemed to be the more interesting sight that day. They seemed to have no interest at all with Akira. He was glad that those eyes were no longer piercing him any longer. 

“Hey Sakamoto, like we said, we meet up in the afternoon at the rooftop.” Akira said in a whisper to his friend.

“Got it.” Sakamoto replied.

As they headed towards the entrance, there stood none other than Kamoshida, inspecting the students as they entered. They locked eyes for a moment, and he gave Akira a quick dark smirk. He then looked over to Sakamoto only for him… to reel back.

“Gah!….” Kamoshida suddenly said a bit out loud.

He seemed a bit confused and taken aback by Sakamoto’s appearance. Akira knew too. It seemed like Sakamoto was an entirely different person now. But it didn’t matter to him though. He seemed really cool.

Kamoshida tried reading him. It seemed like he tried to say something threatening to him but couldn’t. In fact, Kamoshida looked like he had a hard time saying anything. He was sweating profusely as they started to walk past him.

“Good morning, sensei. Have a nice day.” Sakamoto said in proper and fluent English. No malice. Just a well-spoken tone. His voice had an attractive and compelling sound.

A couple of girls nearby heard him speak. They looked like they suddenly had their hearts flutter for just a moment.

“Was…Sakamoto-kun always so cool sounding? I didn’t know he could speak English so well!”

Akira was laughing inside his head. His friend did sound pretty cool. He said only seven words and those girls swooned a little. He looked back at Kamoshida only to see him shocked. He just nodded them to enter and was left there stunned. Akira felt it was going to be an interesting day. He waved his goodbyes to Sakamoto as they left for their respective classrooms.

As lunch break arrived, he stepped outside only to hear tons of people chatting about none other than Sakamoto.

“Hey… remember Sakamoto, the delinquent… Well… he’s so different today. In fact… he seems kind of cool.”

“The delinquent? Cool? What’s up with that man?”

“Trust me… it’s like. He has suave, grace, and poise. We had like 3 quizzes from 3 different subjects. All new topics. Horrible. But he PERFECTED all of them.”

“Really? Hmm… let me take a look—-“

Before the other guy said anything more, Sakamoto himself walked past him towards where Akira stood. It seemed like the sun shined around him. The sparkles of the air surrounded and enhanced his every step. The guy from a while ago had his mouth open.

“You’re…right. He seems different… Cool even.” he whispered a little.

Akira smiled as he heard the whisper. Sakamoto stopped in front of him. His face unchanged and yet still very cool.

“Ready for lunch?” he asked,

“Oh sure.” 

They headed to their spot in between all the vending machines. They waited for Ann and also Morgana who decided to roam around campus that day.

“Do you like something to drink?” asked Sakamoto.

“Uhm…sure.”

“What do you want?” he asked.

“Anything’s fine. Nothing really special about the vending machines.” Akira said.

Sakamoto approached one of the vending machines that served drinks. Akira knew that in comparison to vending machines abroad, Japanese drinks that were served were way more varied but he knew all of the choices and for him, they weren’t that exciting anymore. What surprised him were Sakamoto’s actions. He speedily and deliberately pressed a series of buttons from the machine in combination. Several drinks were dispensed in some cups. He took a few and shakes them perfectly like a professional bartender. It was alluring and spectacular the way he prepared the drink.

“Enjoy. “The Automatic.” An original blend available only at Shujin Academy.” Sakamoto said. 

Akira looked at the concoction and it looked completely different from what he usually drank from the machines. He took a sip to find it…really good.

“What is this?! How do you know how to make this?” asked Akira with an amused bewilderment.

“Something I caught on, one day.”

From one of the buildings, they saw Ann approaching with Morgana sneakily closing in too.

“Hey guys! Ready for lunch—-…Sakamoto?!” Ann spoke up a little. She too seemed to be shocked by the sudden change in his demeanor. 

“Y-you. Look different… in a good way.” said Ann hesitantly at first but eventually brought out a smile.

“Thank you.” Sakamoto bowed.

“Woah…Sakamoto you seem…cool. Great work.” Morgana was astounded as well. No longer did he seem like wanting to bicker with him.

“Maybe it’s the glasses.” Akira chimed in.

They all began to laugh a little except Sakamoto who gave a nice smile.

“Maybe it is. Great minds think and dress alike.” He said to Akira.

The four of them enjoyed their lunch. It was mostly quiet until Akira had to inform them of the current situation. 

“We have two weeks till we’re expelled. We have to steal his heart by then. Agreed?”

Ann and Morgana nodded their heads but when they turned to Sakamoto, his face showed he wasn’t entirely game to the idea anymore.

“Actually Akira. You said two weeks right? How about giving me a chance to change his heart… without the metaverse.”

Akira looked unsure. What was he thinking?

“What do you have in mind? I thought we had no other options?” asked Akira.

“Give me… one week.”

Akira, Ann, and Morgana looked at each other. They were still worried whether or not they should give him a chance but their hearts felt things would be alright. They still had another week to do it, after that. In the mean time, they can prepare, train up, maybe scout the palace, and do other important things. Plus, Sakamoto looked more confident the ever.

“Okay…we’ll give you a week. We’ll do what we can in the mean time.”

“Thank you very much.” Sakamoto said. The glare of the sun was hitting his glasses enhancing his coolness at the moment.

Akira wasn’t sure what was going to happen in just one week. In the mean time, Akira, Morgana and Ann bonded a little. He hadn’t told anyone yet but he had a crush on Ann and the fact that he got to hang with her more often wasn’t such a bad thing. He also accompanied her when she visited Shiho. Ann thanked Akira dearly for the company. In between, they scouted out the palace but didn’t go too far due to being one man down without Sakamoto. 

Akira’s expectations were blown though because in just 3 days, the entire school seemed to be entranced by Sakamoto. He went from being a hated delinquent to the school’s coolest and loved guy.

“What did you do these last 3 days?” asked Akira in between classes.

“Nothing really. Just helped out a few people.” 

Sakamoto then left for the restroom while Akira waited nearby. Not even a few seconds later did some other students approach him with excited faces.

“Hey! You’re Sakamoto’s friend right? Akira-senpai?” said some younger students.

“Uhm…yeah?” Akira was a bit surprised they formally addressed him with “senpai.”

“Oh my! Can you please tell him, thanks for the help from yesterday? He brought in 50 people to join the drama club!” one girl said.

“The other day, he helped getting donations for the summer outing for my club, the kendo club! Tell him, thank you so much!”

“He helped the calligraphy club with plenty of work yesterday as well!”

Soon, Akira started getting swamped by other people wanting to thank Sakamoto for various other things, and he wasn’t even the man himself. He was just a friend.

“Why not thank him yourself?” asked Akira to the growing crowd of people.

“We tried! But he keeps disappearing! He also said you were his best friend. So, we hoped you could do it.”

Akira was shocked. He had to leave now. Right on cue, Sakamoto left the restroom. A crowd of cheers and screaming girls pointed at him.

“There he is! GET HIM!”

“KYAAAHHH!!!!!” several girls screamed.

“I LOVE YOU SAKAMOTO!” 

Akira was being shoved aside from the stampede of students. What the hell did his friend do? He watches Sakamoto look around for an exit. The only thing he noticed nearby was a mop bucket with wheels, with the mop still in it. Akira then witnessed his friend somersault over the mob and landed right into the mop bucket with wheels. He started speeding away on it. It looked like he was riding a—-

“Oh my God! It’s a SEGWAY! HE MADE IT INTO A SEGWAY!” a guy said out loud.

“KYAAA! He’s so stylish!” a girl screamed. 

“My God! How did he master riding that?!” another voice screamed out.

Akira sees the stampeding group of people try to chase him down the hallway. He just sighed in relief. In the corner of his eye, he sees an upset Kamoshida look at him with disdain. He sees the teacher call one of his students nearby. The student looked like he was whimpering. Akira remembers he was one of the students of the school newspaper. He had a bad feeling about this.

“Excuse me, are you Akira Kurusu?” a girl’s voice called out from behind him.

When Akira turned around to see who it was, he saw a pretty girl with short brown hair. After some thinking, he finally recognized who the person was.

“Yes I am. Are you…the student council president?”

“Oh. So you know me? Yes. I’m Makoto Niijima. Nice to meet you.”

She held out her hand for a handshake. It was surprising because not many people warmed up to him right away in the school. She was one of the few.

“Oh hello. Is there anything you need, Ms. President?”

“Oh actually… this sounds kind of embarrassing. Considering I saw what just happened with the large crowd from a while ago. But…I wanted to ask if you could say thanks to your friend, Sakamoto-kun. He helped me out with organizing the next 3 months of activities for the student body yesterday.”

Akira was surprised Sakamoto did that too yesterday. His friend really was superhuman.

“Uhm…I’ll let him know.”

“Oh. Don’t be too modest. I heard you helped out too so I wanted to thank you as well.” she smiled back at him.

“You heard I helped too?” Akira was confused. He didn’t do anything. Not that he recalled.

“Sakamoto mentioned how several of the ideas for the events came from you. Wasn’t that true?” Makoto asked.

Sakamoto must be trying to help Akira with his bad image in school. At that point, Akira decided to just accept it and ask the details later. If he ended up helping the student council, he didn’t mind.”

“Uhh… You caught me.” Akira laughed a little in his reply.

“You know… I’d like to apologize to you… Everybody had his or her suspicions about you but so far you seem like a nice guy. Even I misjudged you. If ever you need any help. Call me.” Makoto said. She waved goodbye as she headed for the student council room.

“Sakamoto, you god.” Akira chuckled as he wandered what will happen in the next 4 days.

Later that evening, the student who Kamoshida called a while ago while was doing heavy photo shop work. He was editing and preparing some pictures. The pictures in detail were about the “supposed’ actions of Sakamoto that afternoon. 

-The Next Day-

As Akira approached Shujin Academy that morning, he noticed plenty of people near the front of the school. There were several students spreading what appeared to be photos. On it, he saw the face of Sakamoto. He rushed to see the commotion. He overheard what people were saying. It was a picture showing what “looked” like Sakamoto dealing with illegal drugs after school yesterday afternoon. There was a time stamp on the photo too confirming the time to be 5pm yesterday. At the bottom of the photo was a small paragraph saying Sakamoto is a pretender. The unknown author saying he saw Sakamoto yesterday afternoon dealing with the drugs. It was kind of vague but it did resemble him.

There were hushes of people around the gate. People were shocked. Rumors started spreading again.

“I guess once a delinquent… always a delinquent.”

“To think I thought he was cool.”

“Drugs…how could he.”

With perfect timing, Sakamoto appears behind him. He approaches the gate. Unfazed by everyone’s stares. There were some people who started to approach him. In the distance he saw Kamoshida snickering. Akira knew he had something to do with this. He must be trying to ruin his reputation. 

“Is there something I can help you with?” Sakamoto asked to the gathering crowd forming in front of him.

Before any of the angry faces could say anything, several TV news vans appear out of nowhere. Behind it, a black limo appears in front of the school. Several people with video cameras go straight for Sakamoto, surrounding him and flashing photos. All the students backed off wondering what was going on.

“Mr. Sakamoto! Can you please give us details about what happened yesterday?”

“Sakamoto! What do you want to be when you grow up?”

“Mr. Sakamoto! Are you a big fan of the current mayor?”

Questions came in left and right until finally a man with two bodyguards approach Sakamoto. It was none other than the current mayor of Tokyo.

“Mr. Sakamoto. I never got to thank you for saving my life yesterday.” The mayor was shaking his hand.

All the students were looking at him in shock and there was a combined shout of people in confusion.

“WHHHAAATTT?!” several of the students said. 

Kamoshida in the background looked dumbfounded again.

“This young man saved me from choking during my meal yesterday. He did the Heimlich maneuver on me. He’s a hero.” He told the people in the crowd.

A student approaches with the picture and shows it to the reporters.

“T-that’s impossible! Here’s a photo of Sakamoto dealing with illegal drugs!” The mayor gets the photo and sees the details. He looks at it with a frown and gives it back.

“This must be a fake. If the time stamp is correct, that’s impossible. I was having my meal about the same time and he was serving as a waiter for at least an hour before I even arrived.”

“EEEHHHHH?!” another round of voices cried out. 

People were starting to get confused. What was true? What was false?

A reporter looked at the photo and also frowned. 

“This seems to be fake. The details looked photo shopped. I’m an expert at these and I can tell there are some things off.”

All the students were staring at awe at Sakamoto. He was still quiet. Not saying a word.

“Sakamoto. That’s not all you did, right? After your shift at the restaurant, you rescued a man from a burning home. You risked your life to save him. I heard he’s recovering well in the hospital now, thanks to you!” said another reporter.

The reporter brings out a phone and shows a video to some of the students. In the video, they see Sakamoto, stylishly jumping out of a window from a burning two-storey house, with a man in his arms. Time stamp was right after his supposed shift in the restaurant yesterday.

“Amazing…Sakamoto is…amazing.” a different student said.

All the angry faces were now covered in shame. This man was being defamed. They start looking at the person who spread the false news that morning. Akira saw it was the same panicking guy from yesterday who Kamoshida talked to. He must have been forced to do so. In the corner of his eye, he sees Kamoshida with a steamy head, walk inside the building in anger.

“Checkmate.” Akira said quietly. He tried looking for his friend, only to find he vanished in front of everyone.

“W-WHAT?! WHERE DID HE GO?!”

“SAKAMOTO-KUN?!?!”

Everyone was scrambling. Looking for him. Akira tried looked towards the rooftop because his intuition as a Phantom Thief and his third eye led him over there, he saw a hint of his friend, hiding away from the crowd. Akira had no idea how he got there so fast. But he stopped looking to make sure no one else will follow his eyes and spot his friend.

“We have to find this magnificent boy!” Go Go Go!” The mayor said.

School was cancelled that morning due to the paparazzi. It was only the 4th day. Sakamoto said he needed 3 more days to change Kamoshida’s heart. He was excited to see more.


End file.
